Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Luke Gallant - Black Egrets
Summary: Kaji es un hombre que perdio a su familia en un accidente automovilistico. y desde entonces, su vida se volvio gris y sin sentido, hasta que conoce a Miku Hatsune, una huerfana de 15 años que cambiaria su vida al decidir adoptarla. Juntos, recorreran el mundo de la fama, encontrandose con los demas idols, mientras descubren el oscuro secreto del pasado de Miku. Pasen y lean n.n
1. Una Segunda Oportunidad

Prologo: Una Segunda Oportunidad

-Llegaremos dentro de poco hija- Dijo el conductor del auto que se paseaba por la ruta 3, de cabello negro, mediana estatura y ojos marrones

-Me aburro papa…- Decía la niña de cabellos largos y castaños claros, estatura baja y ojos verdes esmeralda, mientras jugaba con la muñeca que su padre le había regalado meses atrás -¿Falta mucho?-

-No lo creo querida, estamos cerca de la ciudad. Solo faltan un par de kilómetros más- Le respondía con una sonrisa, su madre, de cabello corto, liso y negro como la noche y ojos marrones como su esposo -¿No es así, amor?-

-Si, ya llegamos. Resiste- Respondió el padre con una sonrisa

La ruta estaba cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, hundida en el silencio de la misma, y tan aburrida como una partida de ajedrez con un anciano. No se podía ver mas allá de los faros que alumbraban el camino, por lo que iban a velocidad media, pero no evito que el camión, que venía por detrás suyo, los tomara en cuenta antes de acelerar e impactar contra ellos, haciendo que el auto donde se encontraba la pequeña familia se descarrilara…

_¡Papa!_

El hombre de cabellos marrones se había despertado, completamente sudado y agitado, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para aclarar sus pensamientos y despejar su mente. Había tenido una pesadilla. Había sido la misma pesadilla una y otra vez desde hace 2 meses. La pesadilla viviente de aquel día…

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho- fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de volver a acostarse para tratar de recobrar el sueño después de tal pesadilla, cosa que logro minutos después.

Al día siguiente, el llamado que provenía desde su celular despertó al hombre, buscando con la mano el lejano celular que no paraba de sonar, hasta que lo alcanzo y pudo atender, antes de que el molesto sonido lo obligara a estrellar el celular contra el suelo

-¿Diga?- Dijo con cansancio y molestia al mismo tiempo

-¡Kaji! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!- Kaji era un conocido representante, que ya había trabajado con varios artistas famosos que ahora recorrían el mundo, y que tenía una muy buena reputación en el mercado de la música. El hombre que lo llamaba no era más que el jefe de la discográfica para la que él trabajaba

-Ahórrate la buena onda, son las 6 de la mañana- dijo algo molesto por los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, indicando que aun era temprano -¿Qué quieres?-

-Quería decirte algo importante…- comenzó el hombre de negocios –Se que estas pasando por un momento difícil, pero creo que es hora de que lo superes, ¿No crees?- Estas palabras, hicieron que Kaji recordara la pesadilla que había tenido horas antes –El mundo necesita artistas nuevos, y no hay nadie mejor que tu para encontrarlos. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste a Megurine?- El hombre recordó a aquella cantante de cabello rosa y ojos aguamarinas que había representado una vez, pero que luego tuvo que abandonar por cuestiones familiares

-No, no la he olvidado- Inconscientemente, el hombre esbozo una sonrisa al recordar la sonrisa de aquella joven a quien represento una vez

-Bien… se que duele perder a alguien que amas- esta vez, el hombre parecía más comprensivo –Créeme, yo me sentí igual cuando mi hijo murió… pero llorando no los traerás de nuevo- Kaji no quería olvidarlos, pero su jefe y viejo amigo tenía razón, sus lagrimas no los iban a revivir mágicamente. Pero él no quería aceptar esa realidad. El quería creer que algún día volverían. Algún día…

-Está bien. Comenzare mi búsqueda hoy- Dijo con pocas ganas Kaji

-¡Perfecto! Escuche que hay grandes voces por los pueblos del sur. Creo que valdría la pena ir a investigar, ¿No crees?-

-Iré ahora mismo- Kaji corto en ese instante, pero se quedo sentado al borde de la cama por unos minutos. Tal vez pensando en que iba a hacer, tal vez esperando a que algo ocurriera y no tener que ir, quieto como una estatua.

El auto recorría las rutas con ansiedad, mientras que un grisáceo cielo se hacía cada vez más notable sobre él, anunciando una lluvia inminente

-Debo apurarme…- Dijo Kaji mientras observaba el acromático cielo sobre su auto con una mezcla de indiferencia, preocupación y aburrimiento –este es el ultimo pueblo, me quedare aquí y me iré mañana. Creo que después no podre salir de este lugar sin que mi auto se llene de agua-

El auto había llegado, finalmente, a su destino. Un pueblo de no más de 3500 habitantes, tal como suponía por las casas que podía llegar a ver desde la alta colina que el auto bajaba para poder llegar finalmente a la entrada del pueblo. El lugar era bastante normal, nada fuera de lo común. Mientras el recorría las calles inconscientemente, sin saber a dónde iba, su mente se hallaba en otro lado. Pensando en las palabras de su jefe y amigo.

-¿Debería… Olvidarlos?- pensaba Kaji confundido, pero en ese momento, no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en su corazón, una opresión que parecía molestarle desde hace tiempo. Culpa… -Lo siento mucho… jamás podre enmendar lo que hice… soy un bastardo- se dijo para sí mismo un molesto y destrozado Kaji, quien se dirigía hacia un bar que diviso cerca de él.

El bar parecía normal, nada fuera de lo común, como todo el resto del pueblo. Kaji se sentó y llamo al mesero, un hombre joven y con una sonrisa pregunto:

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Dijo el joven trabajador

-Tráigame un par de cervezas, por favor- Dijo Kaji. Quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol, aunque sabía que no iba a cambiar nada, de todas formas quería llenar el hueco que había quedado por culpa suya. O eso creía el –Ya no tengo nada que hacer con mi vida… solo la típica rutina de representante- Pensó el hombre de 30 años. Pero todos esos pensamientos se vieron opacados por una voz. La voz de una niña.

-Buenos días señor…- comenzó la niña de cabello rojizo y con cola de caballo, que estaba acompañada de otras dos niñas de unos 10 años aproximadamente –Queríamos invitarlo al show de talentos local del Orfanato del pueblo. Si pudiera venir y presenciar el acto, sería muy bueno para nosotros… un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Lo esperamos- Termino de decir la niña con una sonrisa, entregándole a Kaji un folleto acerca del evento que se iba a desarrollar, según el folleto, una hora después. Kaji miro el papel intrigado, preguntándose si iba a encontrar algo bueno en ese lugar. Dándole el beneficio de la duda, decidió asistir.

La entrada del orfanato era extensa. Una mansión con varias ventanas dando a la entrada del lugar y un patio con juegos de parque, en donde estaban varios niños jugando y riendo. Esto le hizo recordar los momentos que paso con su pequeña antes de aquel día, cuando iban juntos al parque y se la pasaban todo el día jugando, hasta que la pequeña se dormía en sus brazos y este la llevaba a la casa. Extrañaba esos días.

Cerca de la entrada, una monja recibía a los invitados, indicándoles la entrada al gran salón, donde el evento se estaba llevando a cabo. El salón era enorme. Casi parecía un teatro profesional. Kaji recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada y tomo asiento en la zona del medio. El acto era genial, pero Kaji era alguien difícil de impresionar, por lo que su cara permanecía indiferente. Y en realidad era porque pensaba. Pensaba que iba a hacer con su vida. Desde la partida de su mujer y su hija, nada fue igual. Todo se volvió más gris para el… para su vida. Hasta que la voz del director lo saco de sus pensamientos, sacudiendo la cabeza para recobrar la conciencia sobre lo que lo rodeaba.

-Damas y Caballeros, la siguiente participante es la favorita de todos. Es una de las mejores cantantes del Orfanato- estas palabras del director, llamaron la atención de Kaji, quien se disponía a escuchar al director con dedicación –Ella es… Miku Hatsune, interpretando la canción Love is War- A medida que el director se alejaba, el telón comenzaba a abrirse y una figura femenina, de mediana estatura, ojos aguamarina al igual que su cabello, recogido en dos largas coletas que llegaban a su cintura y un par de audífonos en sus oídos, apareció en escena, haciendo que Kaji se sorprendiera y a la vez se intrigara. Pero todo acabo cuando la niña llamada Miku comenzó a cantar

Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou  
Ahhh!

La poderosa voz de la joven al comenzar, cautivo los oídos de un sorprendido Kaji quien miraba sorprendido y emocionado a la vez la presentación de la adolescente de cabello aguamarina

Haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou  
Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku

Ahh, sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
Wakatteru kedo dousureba ii no  
Doushitara dousureba  
BAKA da na... watashi

Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou  
Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!  
Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi  
Misete ageru watashi no omoi o

La pequeña de coletas cantaba con todo su ser, cosa que Kaji noto y quedo sorprendido por escuchar tal voz, dado que jamás había escuchado nada igual en ninguna parte del mundo

Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no  
Dore dake senobi shitatte kimi no shikai ni hairanai

Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai  
Kimochi ga osaerarenakute  
Doushitara dousureba

Naite nanka nain dakara ne

Daisuki

Tatakau no yo HAATO o ute  
Shudan nante erande'rarenai  
SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo  
Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no

Geigeki youi  
Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu  
Koi wa moumoku  
Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no

Apenas la canción había terminado, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, levantándose de sus asientos y animando a la joven de 15 años que se hallaba en medio del escenario saludando a sus queridos espectadores regalándoles una sonrisa.

-¿No se los dije?- el director entro en escena de nuevo, parándose al lado de la cantante -y bueno, con esto concluimos el evento de hoy, los esperamos la próxima vez, hasta luego- Dicho esto, el telón se cerró frente a Miku y el director, haciendo que Kaji recobrara la conciencia, una vez más.

-Esa voz… es… ¡Perfecta!- pensó Kaji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el descubrimiento de aquella joven, que prometía ser una gran estrella en cuanto cayera en manos de él. Pero de pronto, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Kaji comenzó a sentir como su corazón se apaciguaba un poco. Y por primera vez para él, había olvidado por completo a su antigua familia. Cosa que no pareció molestarle, pues su cabeza yacía en otro lado. En aquella chica que había pisado ese escenario minutos atrás y que había captado su atención. Pero algo más le paso. Al escuchar la potente voz de Miku, Kaji recordó a su pequeña hija, cuya voz encantaba a Kaji, cada vez que este le pedía a la pequeña que le recitara algunas líneas de sus canciones favoritas. Esos canticos que recitaba su hija, pero más que nada, su voz, hacían que el corazón de Kaji se sintiera unido al de su pequeña. Era una sensación que no podía explicar, y que, por más raro que le pareciera, también había sentido cuando Miku canto su versión de Love is War. Por lo que se decidió a tomar una decisión muy importante…

-La adoptare…- Dijo Kaji mientras se quedaba mirando el escenario donde la niña Hatsune había logrado "conectarse" con el –Lo hare…-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid, y la verdad lo tenía guardado de hace rato, lo que pasa es que con la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos u.u pero bueno, con respecto al fic, espero que les guste este prologo que hice y que me dejen sus reviews para así continuar, porque ni modo, no tiene sentido hacer algo que a la gente no le gusta n.n7 Así que… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n. Luke Gallant, fuera!


	2. El Gran Tour

Capitulo 1: El Gran Tour

La gente se retiraba poco a poco a sus respectivas casas después del increíble espectáculo que se había montado en aquel lugar minutos atrás. Donde una niña de 15 años había cantado e impresionado a todos los presentes dejándolos con ganas de mas. Y donde un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros había descubierto un nuevo talento, pero más importante aún, o por lo menos para él, había encontrado a alguien que podría opacar el dolor que su corazón no podía apaciguar. Kaji, un hombre casi sin esperanzas logro encontrar un pequeño rayo de luz en su oscura vida.

-La adoptare…- Se dijo para sus adentros Kaji –Lo hare…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos después, en una sala apartada de los niños, se hallaba el asesor legal del pequeño orfanato y, sin duda alguna, el ahora feliz Kaji. El asesor acomodaba unos papeles y rellenaba unos formularios mientras hablaba con él.

-Así que… ¿La niña Hatsune, eh?- interrogo el hombre de leyes –He escuchado que su voz es única y que nada se le compara- Continuo con una leve sonrisa el asesor del orfanato

-Así es…- Kaji miraba por la ventana, viendo como la pequeña de coletas se relacionaba con los demás, jugando y cantando, pero siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La niña de ojos aguamarina se percato de la enternecedora mirada del hombre que miraba a través de la ventana de la sala y esta respondió con una sonrisa aun más tierna, cosa que sorprendió a Kaji.

El asesor termino de organizar el papeleo y le entrego una pluma al hombre, mirándolo con intriga

-¿Está seguro de lo que hará?- esa pregunta dio de lleno en la mente de Kaji ¿Acaso estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿O solo lo hacía por un ciego sentimiento? No… No podía ser eso. Además, el sentía que algo los conectaba. Algo como el hilo rojo del destino, tal como cuenta la leyenda… Lo haría, de cualquier otra forma esto era un nuevo comienzo para él. Una segunda oportunidad…

-Estoy seguro- Respondió Kaji con mucha firmeza, mientras firmaba el contrato de adopción y se lo entregaba al asesor, con quien estrecho la mano minutos después para sellar finalmente el encuentro entre los dos hombres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la entrada del gran orfanato, Kaji, acompañado de dos monjas hermanas, estaban esperando a la pequeña niña Hatsune, a quien Kaji había adoptado hacia media hora aproximadamente. La niña apareció minutos después, con una mochila de mediano tamaño donde, se supone, tiene sus cosas y su ropa, pero antes de llegar al hombre de 30 años, unos niños la detuvieron y empezaron a hablarle cosas que, por la distancia a la que se encontraban de el, Kaji no pudo escuchar, pero entonces vio los rostros de los niños y vio que en estos estaba reflejada la tristeza. La tristeza de perder a una amiga muy querida por todos. Algo que hizo pensar a Kaji. Se sentía mal por esos niños. Pero Miku comenzó a hablarles y sus rostros pasaron a ser de felicidad.

-Miku…- pensó el hombre –Gracias por hacerlos entender-

Después de terminar de hablar, los demás niños saludaron a Miku, mientras esta retomaba su carrera hacia su nuevo padre, quien la esperaba feliz en la puerta de su antiguo hogar, el orfanato.

-Soy Miku…- dijo la niña con timidez al ver la imponente figura de su nuevo padre –Miku Hatsune- Kaji se percato de esto, y se puso de cuclillas frente a Miku, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Yo soy Kaji, y no temas… Desde ahora, yo te protegeré. Yo seré tu padre…- Estas últimas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a la joven adolescente de 15 años.

Kaji la invito a entrar en el auto a su nueva hija, y esta se subió, acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad y dirigiéndole una mirada por el retrovisor a su nuevo padre indicando que ya estaba lista. Kaji arranco, y se fueron del lugar, mientras los amigos de Miku la saludaban desde la entrada.

-Adiós amigos- Dijo Miku para sí misma –Yo también los extrañare…-

Miku se quedo pensando sobre su nueva vida. Y sobre su nuevo padre, puesto a que nunca había tenido algo como eso antes. Un padre. Pero las palabras de Kaji le quitaron la inquietud.

-Así que… te gusta cantar- Dijo Kaji con una sonrisa, mirando por el retrovisor de vez en cuando para observar el rostro de su pequeña, quien miraba por la ventana, indiferente

-Así es… he cantado desde que tengo memoria. A veces, creo que nací para hacerlo…- Estas últimas palabras las pronuncio con algo de duda, pues no conocía su propio pasado, y este era muy borroso para su mente

-Sabes… Trabajo como representante de la discográfica Crypton, una de las más importantes de todo el mundo…- Estas palabras llamaron bastante la atención de Miku, haciendo que se interesara –Yo podría… Hacerte famosa si quisiera…- Esto último dejo a Miku sorprendida y sin palabras

-¿D-De veras haría eso por mi Sr. Kaji?- Pregunto Miku algo tímida

-Claro… Y, llámame papá- respondió Kaji con una sonrisa que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin duda, Miku era una buena hija, y además era muy buena cantante ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

-Está bien… Papa…- Dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa -¿Y cuando comienzo?- pregunto impaciente

-Tranquila hija, todo a su tiempo- Kaji cambio su rumbo hacia el edificio de la discográfica, estaba cansado por el viaje, pero sentía que por su hija, podría hacer de todo, el cansancio podría esperar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las instalaciones de la discográfica Crypton, un joven de 30 años, acompañado de una niña de 15, caminaban por largos pasillos, cubiertos por alfombras color carmesí que llevaban a todas las salas. Desde salas de conferencias, hasta salas de ensayo, hasta que por fin, llegaron a la sala del director. La más importante de todas las salas. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, con un tono de confianza, y entraron. El jefe de la reconocida empresa se hallaba llenando un par de formularios y leyendo unos contratos, hasta que vio al hombre en el que tanto confiaba, entrar por la puerta.

-¡Kaji!- dijo el hombre entusiasmado por la llegada de su amigo –Volviste después de todo- Fue entonces que el hombre, calvo y con unos kilos de más, se percato de la presencia de la niña de cabello aguamarina, oculta detrás de su padre –ah, parece que vienes acompañado- El hombre se arrodillo y se dirigió a Miku –Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- La joven Miku miro a su padre y este asintió con la cabeza, dándole la tranquilidad para hablar con el hombre de negocios, ella era muy tímida

-M-Miku…- dijo la niña saludando al hombre formalmente –Miku Hatsune-

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita querida?-

-Está aquí para hacer una demostración…- respondió Kaji en lugar de Miku, quien lo miro aliviada y contenta, pues sabía lo que su padre tramaba –Ella quiere mostrarte su voz-

-Perfecto, preparare una de las salas de ensayo para la demostración- Dijo entusiasmado el hombre por aquella promesa que se encontraba delante de él, y, viniendo de Kaji, debía ser buena con su voz.

Mientras el hombre se retiraba, la expresión de tranquilidad que aparentaba hace poco, se desvaneció de ella, transformándose en una expresión de preocupación

-Ay no, ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si desafino por error? ¿Y si no le gusto?- comenzó a preguntar Miku. Los nervios se la comían viva. Pero todo se fue cuando sintió como los largos brazos de aquel hombre al que llamaba padre, la rodearon por completo, dándole un cálido abrazo

-Tranquila Miku, todo estará bien. Confío en ti…- Estas palabras de aliento de su nuevo padre la habían tranquilizado un poco, no del todo, pero pudo mantener la compostura mientras esperaba la llamada del hombre para hacer su demostración –Haremos esto juntos- Kaji tomo de la mano a Miku, haciendo que esta sintiera un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Era algo que no podía explicar. Solo… que la hacía sentir bien.

-Gracias papa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después de haber entrado, Miku finalizaba de cantar una vez más, su versión de Love is War, aquella canción que había cautivado a su padre, quien la miraba tan orgullosamente como el día en que la oyó por primera vez. El jefe de Crypton, la discográfica más grande del mundo, quedo asombrado con la presentación de Miku

-Fue asombroso, nunca imagine una voz así en una chica como tú. Realmente tienes talento- se reservo a decir el importante hombre de negocios evitando estallar de la emoción por la pequeña joya que había encontrado

-Se lo dije- hablo Kaji, con una sonrisa en el rostro –ahora, con respecto al contrato…-

-Espera un segundo- Estas palabras hicieron preocupar al hombre de cabellos castaños –es una buena voz… Pero aun debo saber si a la gente le gustara- Kaji cambio su expresión, a una de preocupación, parecía que todo se acababa ahí mismo

-¿Y que sugiere que hagamos?- pregunto el padre de Miku

-Pues… ¡ya se!- el hombre saco un folleto doblado de su bolsillo, al desdoblarlo, se veía la propaganda de un show de tv –Este es "El Gran Tour", un concurso donde solo el mejor cantante ganara- Kaji pareció interesarse en la idea

-Continúe…- Miku se sentó a escuchar también

-Bien… el programa cuenta con "Batallas" entre los cantantes. Cada batalla será más difícil, dependiendo del cantante al que se enfrente. Ambos cantaran una canción cada uno y los jueces decidirán quién gana, además de los votos del público, claro, y esta es la parte importante, el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de firmar un contrato de representación para Crypton y tendrá un Tour por el mundo entero ¿Qué te parece? ¿Entras o no?-

Kaji se quedo pensativo un momento. Esta era la oportunidad para llevar a Miku al mundo de la fama, pero antes debía consultarle, por lo que se dirigió ante ella y le dijo

-Oye Miku, este programa es una muy buena oportunidad para ti… pero tú decides. Yo no te obligare- Miku escucho cada palabra con atención, y miro como su padre se las decía indiferentemente. Sabía que era su primer padre. O por lo menos el primero que recuerda haber tenido alguna vez. Por lo que no quiso decepcionar a su padre

-¡Acepto!- Dijo Miku expresando felicidad y emoción al mismo tiempo que su padre

-Perfecto- dijo el hombre cabeza de la empresa –El show comenzara mañana, tu primer oponente estará listo. Hasta entonces, descansa- El hombre mayor despidió al joven de 30 y a la niña de 15 años, quien poseía una sonrisa inmensa que no se le borraba para nada del mundo. Pues ahora, se volvería famosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaji estaciono su auto en el garaje del hotel, el cual era solo para pasar la noche antes de comenzar el viaje. Ambos dejaron sus cosas, Kaji se preparaba para dormir, hasta que sintió los pequeños brazos de su hija, rodearlo por completo, sellando un cálido abrazo de su parte

-M-Miku…- Dijo el hombre dejándose llevar por la calidez de los pequeños brazos de su hija

-Gracia por apoyarme hoy, papa- Estas palabras lo hicieron sentir aun mejor, sabiendo que hacia las cosas bien, Kaji esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey, para eso son los padres, ¿No?- Le devolvió la tierna mirada a su pequeña

-Es que… jamás me había sentido así con nadie antes- Kaji la volvió a mirar, pero esta vez, un poco confundido –Yo no recuerdo haber tenido un padre antes. Por eso no sabía lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien a tu lado que te cuide- de repente, Kaji le corresponde el abrazo con mas calidez, haciendo que el rostro de Miku se apoyara en el pecho de su padre

-Desde ahora, yo seré quien te cuide. Y créeme… Ganaras, de eso no hay duda- Ambos se separaron y se dirigieron una última mirada tierna antes de que se separaran por completo –Hasta mañana Miku- Dijo mientras se arropaba con las sabanas de la cama

-Buenas noches papa- respondió Miku mientras cerraba la puerta del baño detrás suyo y se quitaba la ropa completamente revelando su blanca piel, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo mientras se introducía en la bañera, la cual estaba llena de agua caliente. Miku logro relajarse y dijo –Gracias papa. Mañana, comienza El Gran Tour…-

CONTINUARA…

Ok, esta vez no hubo canción, pero el siguiente cap habrá más música! n.n con respecto al fic, ya saben qué hacer, dejen sus reviews y opiniones, ya que me sirven mucho y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo cada día mas. Este fic va dedicado a mis dos amigas Fujoshis, Paula y Fernanda (las quiero n.n) Luke Gallant, fuera!


End file.
